In For The Thrill
by CosmicFoxKitty
Summary: Tsunade needed someone to infiltrate the Akatsuki... Who better than her cousin with a demon no one knows about. The young lady sets off on a mission like no other, infiltrate the Akatsuki. OcXAkatsuki, Hints of OcXKakashi in the beginning, Slight crack fanfic.
1. Beginings

Cosmic: Please be patient with me, this is my first story!  
Kisame: It'll be okay little one, just tell them the story.  
Cosmic: Okie Dokie!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM, I DO OWN INARI SO PLEASE DON'T TAKE HER!

Summary: Tsunade needed someone to infiltrate the Akatsuki... Who better than her cousin with a demon no one knows about. The young lady sets off on a mission like no other, Get into the akatsuki or die trying.

* * *

Inari was sleeping peacefully in her room when she heard banging on the door. Sighing the orange haired girl slipped on her silk robe and walked to the door, cracking it open she saw one of Konoha's anbu. They never came out in Wave unless it was urgent. Opening the door she invited the Anbu with spikey silver hair in as she read from the scroll. As soon as she read that her cousin needed help she shot straight into the bedroom where she braided her hip length orange hair, pulled on her every day kimono that was black with purple butterflies on the bottom, she then pulled on her thigh high boots that stopped about an inch from her kimono. Looking in the mirror she noticed her black mask, like Kakashi's, was around her scarred neck.

Her mismatched silver and purple eyes glittered in the moon light as she pulled the mask up and stared into the mirror. Sighing she packed several more kimono's, some kunai, shurikin, and senbon then packed the necessities like shampoo and what not. Grabbing the backpack she went into the living room where the anbu was waiting for her. Walking outside she locked her cottage and looked at the anbu, he nodded at her and motioned towards where Konoha was. It was going to be a long trip.

Nothing was said between the two as they traveled. Every night they stopped to make camp and they always stopped to eat at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Of course they had to hunt their food making it take slightly longer. Once they were a day away she looked at the anbu and smiled under her mask, "Kakashi, I thought you were out of anbu." Pulling up his mask he sighed, "I was wondering when you'd notice, Inari. Tsunade didn't trust anyone but me. No one is to know where you live." She nodded understanding. "Well we might as well start heading back to your home. Important business and all." He chuckled and pulled his anbu mask back down then stood up, watching Inari follow his movenments.

Once they finally made it to the gate they checked in and headed straight for the tower. Several people stopped to stare as the two went down the street, Inari knew they looked like a perfect couple, everyone said since they were young. They hung out often, Tsunade's parents, who had custody of her, thought Kakashi was a good role model. Inari chuckled at the memory earning a strange look from said man. "Remember how Tsunade's parents thought you were a good role model?" He replied with a "That's not very nice" comment but she knew he was smiling.

As soon as they reached the hokage's tower and were standing out of the door, with one knock they flew open and Inari was picked up in a huge hug, her face stuffed between Lady Tsunade's chest. After a few minutes Inari was back standing and red in the face, "Why must you do that Nade?" Lady Tsunade shrugged and motioned for them to enter. Sighing she looked Inari up and down. "I have a mission for you." Inari nodded, "You must infiltrate the Akatsuki and try your hardest to keep Konoha safe!" Inari nodded again, knowing words were not needed at this time. "Do you accept?" inari cleared her voice, "I accept." The air in the room thickened with tension, "You leave tomorrow night. Seeing how you aren't tied down to any village it might be hard for you to get in, but try your best. The last we saw their movement was in the hidden village Kirigakur. Be safe." Inari nodded and was about to exit when she heard Tsunade clear her throat. "You will be staying with Kakashi tonight." She said sagely. Sighing she nodded and Inari followed Kakashi all the way to his apartment. As he entered she blushed, glad her mask was in the way. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight, you take the bed." he said gruffly.. She nodded and went straight to his room, knowing from when they were both young and he first got the apartment.

Kakashi enter the room to grab clothes as she mumbled to him, "I've missed you." he smiled under his masked, "And I've missed you." he mumbled before leaving. Inari sighed again as she laid down in the bed, not bothering to change into anything other than what she was in. Soon she drifted off to sweet sleep.

* * *

**Cosmic: Well I hope you like it! Please leave reviews I'm sorry it's so short!**


	2. Memories and Meetings

**Cosmic: Erm, I hope this is good /~/**

**Kisame: You'll do good princess!**

**Hidan: Fuck that, do what you want little bitch.**

**Cosmic: How endearing. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AT ALL BUT I DO OWN INARI.**

* * *

_Blood was everywhere, soaking into her clothes and the ground. Her chakra well was full and the bodies surrounding her were limp and almost broken looking. The next thing she knew she was on the ground, head twisted away from her body. Kakashi was looking down on her with sad eyes. She heard the medical ninja's attending to the limp bodies around her. "Why?" He asked, voice cracking, "Why would you do this?" He asked again. She couldn't answer, not now, probably not ever. _

_Inari was soon looked over by a medical ninja. She noticed Tsunade was by her side. They started to heal her neck as they placed her head back where it was suppose to be. Inari couldn't feel anything, adrenaline still pumping through her body. They were talking, Tsunade was crying. She closed her eyes and fell asleep._

_The next thing she knew she was with Kakashi, mask on and his forehead protector over his eye. Sighing he hugged Inari. "I promise it will be okay. I will always protect you." They both stood up and walked over to the doors of the Hokage's office. "I'm sorry Inari, but because of your demon; Nova, you call her. We are going to have to ask you to leave the village." He hand then threaded itself into Kakashi's hand. "We almost had to behead you to make you stop your rampage. You could have easily died with the thirty people you almost killed." It was silent. "You may train and one day maybe be able to come back to Konoha." Inari then turned to Kakashi and cried, for the first time in forever. He held onto her as she cried._

Inari woke up with a start then calmed down when she realized where she was. Sighing she stretched and smiled once the smell of breakfast wafted up to her nose. Straightening out her kimono she stood up and walked out of the room and straight into the kitchen where she sat at the small table. Absentmindedly running her fingers around her neck where the gruesome scar was. "Kakashi, do you remember the promise you made as a kid? When we were inseparable?" He nodded his head, "How are you going to protect me from the Akatsuki?" He paused as he started making plates full of food. "I can't but remember your training with the sharingan?" Inari nodded her head yes, "It will help you more than you know." She nodded and bit her lip as he set the plate down before her, placing his own in front of her.

Taking a piece of bacon she bit into it and hummed in amusement, "Still good at cooking I see." she joked as she crunched on the crispy bacon. "Hey I was just trying to be nice!" He said pulling down his mask to eat. Kakashi and Inari were best friends growing up, when Obito and Rin weren't around Inari was stuck to his side. She'd seen his face time and time again and although she has, she could never get over how handsome he was. Sighing she smiled at him and started chowing down on the food set before her... That is until Kakashi started staring at her neck, then she promptly stopped and pulled her mask up over her nose quicker than the blink of an eye. "I'm sorry." he mumbled looking down, "I forgot it upsets you." She only looked away and did a noncommittal shrug.

Playing with the end of her long orange braid she smiled up at Kakashi. "Remember when we painted to hokage mountain? We got in so much trouble!" They both laughed, "My student Naruto reminds me of a hyper you." She smiled at this, "I'm glad you still remember me, though I can bet we've both changed." He nodded at this and they both started swapping tails about their lives over the years that they were apart. All to soon the time had come, Inari had to leave. Sighing she stood up and grabbed her backpack from the floor by the door and zipped up her thigh high boots. Looking at Kakashi she grabbed his hand and lead him out the door and into the darkness. "Apparently we lost track of time." she joked and he chuckled. "i'm always late you know." She nodded and they walked hand in hand in the dark to the village gates. As they walked up to the gates she paused, pulling Kakashi into a hug. Smiling against his chest she looked up. Bringing his mask down she brought her own and kissed both cheeks then his nose, "Remember the me you know now. I have to play the part of an Akatsuki member my friend, please do not hate me." he nodded yes in reply as she pulled her mask up over her nose and he copied.

Soon after she darted off, heading straight for Kirigakur. Running as fast as she could in the night. The plan was to go and try to find some mercenary work, which would be easy for her. All she had to do was bag a few high dollar men around where the Akatsuki were seen and bam, she has her chance to be a member. Although it seemed very uncomplicated it sure was harder than most would suspect. Inari came to a stop to camp halfway through the night. It was an empty cave and she was more than happy to sleep in it. After making a fire she went out in search of some meat to cook, not wanting to dig into her rations yet. Finally she stumbled across a bunny after about twenty minutes and easily took it down. After skinning it and roasting it she ate happily in silence wondering what this mission would bring about in her life. Once she was done eating she fell asleep easily, using her pack as a pillow. As soon as the sun started coming over the mountain Inari was up and ready to go, her role was put up, the fire put out, and the rest of the bunny in her belly she headed out again.

It took no time to find work along the way to Kirigakur. It took her a total of six days, if you count in the time it took to get the bounties. As she walked down the streets she found a old dingy tavern. Walking in all eyes turned on her, making her blush in embarrassment. Sitting down at the bar she bought herself some vodka shots. Taking two she finally relaxed under the stares. She noticed in the corner were four rather tall and bulky mean in black and red cloaks. Smiling she made her way out of the bar, wondering if they would fallow, which they did. Grinning almost crazy like, she walked to where her camp was.

"So this is the fucking cunt taking all the fucking bounties? She is a fucking pussy man, no fucking way this is right."

"She is the one." a deep voice said.

"You guys aren't very quiet for being S-Class criminals." She all but purred out at them.

"This little bitch!"

"Hidan, calm down."

"Fuck that!" In a flick of an eye Inari stepped sideways as a scythe slammed down where she use to be. Looking at the men she notice Itachi was there. Deciding to fight with her eyes close she listened to the chain clinking around on the scythe. Once it landed next to her again, grazing her shoulder she growled and snapped the chain in half, picking up his scythe and getting into position to fight, "I don't want to fight you. I want to join you. I've been betrayed by my cousin, Tsunade, and my friend Hatake Kakashi. I want revenge."

"The fuck bitch? Give me back my fucking scythe!" Hidan yelled at her.

"You can have it you pansy." She swung the scythe, eyes still closed, and it landed right in front of him. "Are you trying to kill me you bitch?" She only smirked and opened her eyes avoiding the eyes of itachi. "I belong to no village, I'm not even actually classified as a ninja, like Tsunade promised me. I was asked to leave the village. So here I am, and why not search for the strongest group to join?" They stared at her and she let it soak in. Soon Itachi spoke, "We have to discus with Pein-sama. You are to be a prisoner and you will die if he says no." She nodded her head and looked him in the eye, she then passed out and Kisame picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

* * *

**Cosmic: So I felt bad with how short the first chapter was, and this is still kind of short but I hope it's good! Rate and Review please!**


	3. Fitting In

**Cosmic: I feel like my story is lacking.**

**Hidan: Bitch its awesome!**

**Cosmic: Hahahaha I hope... I DO NOT OWN NARUTO CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN INARI PLEASE DO NOT TAKE HER WITHOUT PERMISSION.**

* * *

Inari woke up, startled to find herself in a dark room on a cot, with chakra suppressing rope tying her hands behind her back. Getting up she walked over to the door that had bars for its window. Sighing she attempted to look out of them, failing misserably in the dark. There was very little light peaking through, like there was only a candle in the hallway. As she sat on the cot again she listened to the creaking and dripping noises all around her. '**You must be in a cave.**' A dark yet entrancing voice said in her head, '_Nova is that you? Aren't you suppose to be suppressed_?' She leaned against the wall, '**Darling, you can never seal a demon, only temporarily hold it back**.' Inari snorted at this and tried her best not to laugh, the weird sounds echoing all around her.

After thirty minutes of conversation with Nova she heard footsteps coming down the long corridor and stop in front of the door. "Leader-sama wants to see what you can do." Said the deep voice. As the door opened she saw a man with a mask over his face and stitches all around with entrancing green eyes. '_Kakuzu_' She thought to herself she knew almost all the Akatsuki by heart. Smiling she fallowed the man. "I'm not technically a ninja." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "Oh, I know. Trained by Lady Tsunade and Copy-cat Kakashi." She glared at the floor and made a "Tch" noise. Walking up the long corridor and stairs she noticed it was indeed a cave, however when they went up what seemed to be hundreds of stairs it opened up to what looked like the inside of a mansion. As they walked into the mansion a bookshelf slid and closed the opening to the dungeon.

Looking at it curiously she was pulled by her arm to move faster. "He doesn't like to be waiting." Nodding her head she followed Kakuzu, making a mental map on the way there. There was a large living room on the left, that connected to large dinning room. Connected to the dining room was the kitchen, which was spotless and huge. On the right side of the hall looked to be a powder room, then a game room, and finally a large laundry room with several dryers and washers. At the end of the hall was a large door they went through, opening it she noticed it was like a training ground that had every element needed. Smirking she followed Kakuzu to the middle of the grounds. He then took the chakra suppressing ropes off and pointed to the other side of the room, "Fight him." He mumbled the walked off. Inari got into the stance to fight, wondering when none other but Hidan would attack. "You ready bitch?" He asked her. She said nothing but sat and watched his every move.

Hidan started running towards her and she smiled as side stepped his scythe that was thrown at her then bent over backwards as he pulled the chain to make it come back, just inches above her. Standing up straight she ran towards the trees nearby and hopped up into them, she then searched her kimono for her hidden weapons. None. '_They must have taken them_' she thought to Nova. '**tap into me.'** The demon replied. "Not yet. " she whispered. "who the fuck are you talking to bitch?" "No one." she smirked as she dodge the scythe again and it lodged itself into a tree. As he yanked it out of the tree. Growling he started to chase her around the training grounds. Finally he wrapped the chain from his scythe around Inari, trapping her. '_NOW_!" she thought to Nova.

Inari's eyes turned orange as blue chakra started spilling out of her back, making wings; snapping the chains around her. Smiling she looked down at the astonished man and licked her lips, "Aren't you a delectable sight." Her voice was dark and sweet at the same time. As she flew over to the now still Hidan, pulling down her mask, she licked up his neck, "This will only hurt a little!" she whispered as her tongue shot out, stabbing his neck, as her tongue darted back into her mouth blood all but poured into her mouth as she drank it Hidan moaned in pleasure underneath her, "Oh Jashin." He mumbled before passing out. "He needs blood pills stat." Walking away from him her wings retracted and her eyes turned their mismatched pair again. Though she stood for a while, pulling her mask back up, she collapsed.

When she awoke she was in a bed of black silk sheets and pillows, it was a canopy bed with black curtains surrounding her. As she opened the curtains a blond man, or woman, walked in. "Morning, un. You've been asleep a whole day, yeah." His voice was smooth, definitely a males. Smiling at him she brushed some orange hair out of her face, "So did I make it in?" He smiled at her making her blush slightly under her mask. "You're not dead are you, un? There is clothes in the dresser and you have a bathroom connected to your room, shower then come down stairs." She nodded her head yes then went to the dresser, looking around the room.

Her canopy bed was against the wall but centered, a night stand on each side with a black lamp adorning both. There was a vanity opposite the bed that matched the room. The walls were painted red. The floor was dark wood and the dresser and other furniture matched it. Looking through the dresser she found underwear in the top drawer, which was all black, red, or purple. She settled on a purple lacey number and shut the drawer. Next were shirts, then shorts and kapris then on the other side was full of kimono's, just like she always wore. Except now it was black with the Akatsuki clouds with a purple obi. Smiling she decided to wear a black tube top that had the Akatsuki cloud on it, with black fishnet underneath it that stopped halfway down her stomach with black shorts. As she entered the shower she relaxed, enjoying the way the hot water that relaxed her muscles.

She noticed they put her soaps in the shower, "How kind" she said as she grabbed the peach scented soaps, lathering her body and hair with them. Sighing contentedly she finally got out of the shower fifteen minutes later. After dressing and brushing her hair, and braiding it, she exited her room, finding out she was on the second floor; which was all rooms, she went downstairs to see everyone in the living room.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her, making Inari feel a bit self conscious. A man with spikey orange hair cleared his throat, "We would like to welcome you to the organization, however you will be under close supervision until we deem you ready for your first mission." She smiled and nodded. "Here is your cloak, hat, and ring. Keep them close." Bowing she answered, "hai, leader-sama." "Hey sexy bitch, I'm Hidan!" She rolled her eyes and smiled as the rest of the guys went around saying their names. The one with the orange swirly mask was Tobi, the blond was Deidara, the red head was Sasori, the bi-colored was Zetsu, the blue one was Kisame, his partner is Itachi, then of course hidan, and stitches was Kakuzu, The blue haired girl is Konan, and of course leader-sama. "Nice to meet you all; My name is Inari!" She smiled brightly at them all.

"Tobi is good boy, Tobi made pretty lady cookies!" A tray of cookies were then forced into Inari's hands and she frowned slightly, "Is it okay if I share?" Tobi nodded and she smiled, "cookies for everyone!" Though all of them acted like it was no big deal and that the cookies were okay, she knew it was all just an act, for the cookies were outstanding! "So who is going to watch me first?" She asked absentmindedly, "Kisame and Itachi, then Sasori and Deidara, then Hidan and Kakuzu then Tobi and Konan... Though Konan usually does missions on her own." Pein answered for everyone. Looking around she smiled, '_This place seems pretty alright._' she thought to herself as she ate another cookie.

After a few minutes of silence she spoke up, "So I can totally go into that sweet game room and play video games right?" All of them stared and Kisame finally spoke up, teasing her, "Yea if females even knew how to play games." "oh it's on now!" She yelled throwing a cookie at Kisame's face then running to the game room. "I want to do racing game first!" Kisame plopped down next to her on the floor and handed her a controller as he put the game in. The guys were cheering Kisame on determined to beat her... Inari beat him seven to two. After everyone was calmed down enough, Inari thought of a plan. "Anyone down for truth or dare?" Everyone looked at eachother and shook their heads no. "Fine then can we at least talk?" They nodded in agreement then smiled. Sasori opened his mouth first, "Tell us about you and we might talk about ourselves..."

Pausing she shrugged her shoulders, "Well that's a rather lengthy reply. I'd rather just play truth or dare." She shrugged again and smiled, "But if you insist." Clearing her throat she continued speaking to them, "There was a demon attacking our village at the time of my birth, so my parents decided to seal the demon within me... well the hokage at the time decided. Anyway, after that I grew up a pretty normal life. Tsunade was my cousin so she was around a lot, and I met Kakashi at the local park when Tsunade was watching me one day. Both thought it would be smart to teach me the ninja basics. Which I excelled in. Well all was good until I turned eighteen... My demon broke from its seal and took over me, thirty people were on the brink of death when the attack was over. They had to stop me by nearly beheading me." She stopped and pulled down her mask, showing them the large scar around her neck, "They forced me to leave the village and live in wave country. So I did as I was told. Tsunade promised to get me back to the village, but she didn't. Kakashi promised to protect me and he didn't. He cut me out of his life. He broke several promises. And I will break mine... one day I will let Nova loose on the village, my body as sacrifice."

They all looked at her like she was insane. "I know, I sound crazy." They chuckled and some coughed, "It's not as crazy as ours." Tobi said happily, like it was a good thing. Laughing she sat there listening to every story and smiled and laughed along with them thinking to herself '_Maybe these guys aren't half bad... They're a lot like me... just going in the wrong direction._' The dark and enticing voice came back, '**Or are they? Maybe you're on the wrong path.' **She shook her head from the strange thoughts and continued listening. Laughing with them and smiling at their antics.

* * *

**Cosmic: This was actually pretty fun to write ^-^ I hope it's alright and good. I know it is kind of moving fast but that's just how I write. So I hope you enjoy it. Please leave reviews so that I know what I should write or who I should pair up with Inari.. just let me know your opinions please!**

**Tobi: GOOD BOY RATES AND REVIEWS!**


End file.
